New monitoring diagnostics are desirable in a G.993.5 (G.vector) environment, given the increase of rates after self-induced far-end cross talk (self-FEXT) cancellation and the increased susceptibility of the downstream receiver to changing noise and crosstalk conditions, given the higher downstream rates achievable. For example, currently only average per bin estimates of the SNR is available per the G.997.1 (G.ploam) standard for report to diagnostics and monitoring SW modules, limiting the ability of those diagnostic tools to detect and interpret the nature and changes in noise environment.
Furthermore, the SNR per bin primitives derived is the result of an average process which is only valid with the assumption of certain noise characteristics, such as Gaussian and stationary characteristics. Finally, the SNR average process is proprietary and is basically equivalent to a filtering process, which in essence will filter out certain non-ideal characteristics of the noise source.
Accordingly, a need exists for deriving new primitives that allow finer analysis of the nature and changes of the noise sources. These primitives should ideally be derived on a standardized input, enabling diagnostics that are independent of any proprietary implementation as is required today, and that can also be carried out locally on the CPE transceiver or elsewhere remotely.